Coaxial connectors in current use for microwave packages have a hole extending through the outer metal body member which is aligned with a hole extending through a dielectric member in a bore of which a center contact is disposed. An annular recess of the center contact is coincident with the hole in the dielectric member. An epoxy resin is poured into the aligned holes and it fills the annular recess of the center contact. After the epoxy resin cures, it locks the body member, dielectric member and center contact together as a coaxial connector which can then be electrically connected to a microwave package.
Under thermal shock, the epoxy resin can form cracks thereby resulting in RF leakage because of the holes in the outer metal body member. The aligning of the holes in the body member and the dielectric member is difficult. Making certain the flat contact section of the center contact for electrical connection to the conductive impedance path of the microwave package is in proper orientation is also difficult. The center contact does not have a closed entry which can result in damage to the center contact causing improper electrical connection requiring replacing the connector or discarding the microwave package.